We Will Never Be Us
by ArishimaByun
Summary: [ONESHOT SPECIAL NEW YEAR'S EVE] 31 Desember kita bertemu dan 31 Desember pula kita berpisah. Jika semua orang bisa memaksakan kehendak kita, kenapa aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku untuk memilih bersamamu? Jika mereka tak bisa menjadikan aku dan dirimu menjadi kita,maka aku yang akan melakukannya, sayang. We will always be us.


**[** **31 Desember 2017]**

Hari ini adalah malam tahun baru bersalju dipenghujung Desember. Udaranya memang terasa begitu dingin sampai-sampai membeku sampai ketulang-tulang. Salju-salju putih pun mulai berlomba turun menghiasi langit malam yang ramai. Mereka bahkan berkumpul menghalangi jalanan. Membuat satu-satunya jalan yang ramai itu menjadi basah dan licin. Tapi anehnya setiap orang yang ia lihat tampak menikmati suasana menggigil ini.

Lihatlah mereka.

Anak-anak saling berlarian –memegang kembang api menyala ditangan kecil mereka yang terbungkus sarung berbahan wol. Disepanjang pinggrian jalan terlihat para pedagang yang juga sibuk melayani pelanggan yang kelaparan. Beberapa diantaranya juga tengah menikmati hidangan yang masih mengepul dari mangkuk keramik yang diletakkan diatas kompor kecil. Juga jangan lewatkan pasangan muda-mudi yang saling bergandengan tangan dan melemparkan senyum. Ada juga yang berpelukan mesra mencari kehangatan.

Ia iri.

Ingin sekali pergi keluar membeli beberapa tusuk _odeng_ hangat dan _tteokbeoki_ pedas kesukaannya lalu duduk dibangku taman dengan segelas coklat panas yang mengepul. Adakah yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu? Pikirnya.

Sosok itu menghela nafas hingga uap air keluar dari mulutnya lalu terperangkap pada jendela yang menghadap ke kota. Pandangannya menurun dengan dramatis.

Lalu pandangannya beralih melihat jam dinding yang berdetak malas. Ia pun urung menginginkan itu. Sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam tapi seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menghinggapi hatinya.

Jemari kurus pucatnya yang mengepal lemah ia bawa kedepan dada. Mulut tipis itu pun mulai berkomat-kamit memanjat do'a agar keselamatan selalu menyertai _nya_. Sepasang mata jernih itu menutup dengan khitmad – _semoga Tuhan mendengarku_ , ia berdo'a. Begitu matanya membuka, pandangannya disuguhi dengan pantulan sebuah foto pada kaca jendela dihadapannya.

Baekhyun tercenung. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya –menahan irisan tak kasat mata diulu hatinya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuh dan mendekati foto yang terpajang tak simetris di dinding berwarna putih itu. Ia pun bawa ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang melindungi foto. Menelusuri garis wajah seseorang yang tersenyum bahagia disana.

Suaminya yang tampan.

Dengan senyum miris, dibetulkannya posisi foto yang sedikit miring. Sedikit ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Dan... sempurna.

Yah...sempurna.

Seharusnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa sempurna saat melihat potret dirinya bersama orang yang dicintainya dalam sebuah pernikahan tiga tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu menangis saat mengenang moment bahagia itu.

Yah... seharusnya ia bahagia sekarang. Tapi begitu ia melihat benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya, ia semakin ingin mengeluarkan jantungnya agar rasa sakit itu tidak semakin menyiksa. Cincin itu dulunya adalah benda yang selalu membawa kenangan indah yang menyenangkan tapi kali ini justru kenangan menyakitkanlah yang bisa ia rasakan.

 _Jika boleh sekali ini saja Tuhan... aku ingin kembali lagi kemasa itu dan menolak cinta darinya._

Cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menerima uluran tangan hangatnya saat itu...

Mungkin ia masih bisa bahagia bersamanya...

.

.

Dengan melihat Chanyeol bahagia bersama orang lain.

.

.

* * *

 **_oOo_**

 **\\(o^.** **ㅅ** **.** **^o)/... Arishima Byun Present... \\(o^.** **ㅅ** **.** **^o)/**

 **Title: We Will Never Be Us**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Summary:**

 **31 Desember kita bertemu dan 31 Desember pula kita berpisah. Jika semua orang bisa memaksakan kehendak kita, kenapa aku tak bisa memaksakan kehendakku untuk memilih bersamamu. Jika mereka tak bisa menjadikan aku dan dirimu menjadi kita,maka aku yang akan melakukannya, sayang.  
We will always be us.**

 **...**

 **Recommended Songs:**

 **From Beginning Until Now - Ryu (OST Winter Sonata)**

 **Gone - Jin**

 **My Love OST Memory of Bali**

 **Memory of Scent - Huh Gak**

 **The Day - Baekhyun ft**

 **Growing - (ini rekomen banget untuk ending)**

 **_oOo_**

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

 **[2010 malam 31 Desember]**

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

Saat itu adalah hari pertamaku bergabung di sebuah grup dalam agensi ternama di Korea Selatan – _Seoul Music Entertainment_. Saat itu udara terasa sangat beku sampai sampai aku harus mengenakan mantel tebal yang sekarang sudah basah karena salju yang menempel. Suasana diluar sana memang ramai dengan suara kembang api yang diletuskan keatas langit. Ya karena kebetulan malam itu adalah malam tahun baru –malam tahun baru paling menegangkan sepanjang hidupku.

Jujur saja aku tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini selama delapan belas tahun aku bernafas. Awalnya... kupikir mimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal akan pupus begitu saja saat beberapa agensi yang kudatangi menolak untuk menerima. Mungkin Tuhan memang memilih takdir yang lebih baik saat itu.

Mungkin Tuhan memilih takdir ini agar aku bertemu dengannya.

Ya. Dia yang saat ini tengah menatapku –menunggu agar aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Suaranya berat bahkan sempat membuatku terkejut –awalnya kupikir suara itu berasal dari ujung jempol kakinya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin itu karena ia tengah dalam fase pubertasnya.

Aku balas menatap mata bulatnya yang cantik dengan canggung. Bola mata itu bersinar seperti peri dengan telinga yang agak lebar melengkapinya. Meskipun terlihat sedikit aneh tapi tidak membuat ketampanan pemuda dihadapannya ini berkurang sedikit pun.

Aku berdekham pelan –beberapa kali menggerakkan bola mata kearah lain asal tidak melihat matanya.

"a-aku Byun Baekhyun" aku tergagap. Jujur saja aku gugup setengah mati sekarang. Ck! ini sama sekali bukan gayaku sebenarnya.

Entah karena memang ini kali pertamaku di gedung yang besar ini atau memang karena sosok yang terlihat mempesona dihadapanku. Pokoknya saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dihadapan seorang lelaki. Catat. Le. La. Ki.

Aneh memang.

Apalagi saat senyumannya yang secerah bulan purnama ditengah malam yang gelap membuatku justru merasakan kehangatan yang aneh. Rasanya hatiku berdebum debum dengan rusuh tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Park Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajakku berbincang di SMEnt. Karena itulah aku merasa lebih dekat bersamanya dibanding dengan para trainee yang lain. Setelah melewati obrolan yang panjang –ternyata Park Chanyeol ini orang adalah yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia ceria, kadang konyol, dan lucu. Aku juga tidak merasa terlalu gugup lagi kalau mengobrol dengannya. Karena ya... kupikir sifatnya tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Kami juga beberapa kali akan pulang bersama setelah latihan karena kebetulan jalan yang kami tuju kearah yang sama. Bahkan ditengah perjalanan pulang kami sering kali berhenti dan memilih untuk membeli jajanan dipinggir jalan karena lapar yang tidak bisa ditunda.

Dia akan memilih _odeng_ yang mengepul dan aku lebih memilih _tteokbeoki_ yang pedas. Dan disana juga aku mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang pedas. Aku jadi punya bahan ejekan untuknya. _Raksasa_ _Pecundang._ Kataku setiap kali ia kepedasan dengan mulut memerah yang terbuka lebar saat aku memaksanya memakan _tteokbeokki_ yang kupesan. Ia pun berakhir cemberut saat aku mengatakan itu dan tak lama setelahnya ia akan menyerangku ditengkuk. Jujur saja itu tempat yang sensitif jika disentuh jadinya aku selalu mengkerutkan leher setiap Chanyeol melakukannya.

Lalu setelah satu tahun masa traineeku, aku debut bersama dengan sembilan orang trainee lainnya termasuk Chanyeol, kami debut sebagai _boy group_ bernama EXO. Aku dan Chanyeol pun sudah jadi sahabat dekat saat itu. Aku jadi _main_ _vocalist_ dan Chanyeol jadi _Rapper_. Suaranya yang berat ternyata adalah bawaan dari kandung dan menurutku sahabatku itu keren sekali kalau tengah melakukan rapp. Dan Chanyeol selalu bilang suaraku itu unik dan menyegarkan –dia mengatakannya sambil mencubit pipiku, aku pun _blushing_ tanpa tahu malu. Aku memukul lengannya saat itu demi menutupi rasa maluku (yang ternyata masi tersisa). Ck! aku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang tengah kasmaran.

Anehnya hanya Park Chanyeol seoranglah yang membuatku begitu.

Menyebalkan.

Setelah beberapa tahun berjuang bersamanya dan member tercintaku, grup kami pun melonjak naik dengan cepat bahkan kepopuleran yang kami dapatkan tidaklah main-main. Aku sungguh bersyukur hingga saat ini karena impianku dari kecil kesampaian juga. Oh ya...aku juga semakin dekat dengan peri _giant_ itu.

Lalu... disinilah aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru.

Awalnya aku terkejut begitu mendengar beberapa fans meneriakan namaku dan nama Chanyeol dalam satu nama diatas panggung. Seperti pasangan.

"CHANBAEK!"

Wow. Aku kaget sekaligus merona.

Karena tepat setelah teriakan itu Chanyeol datang kearahku lalu merangkul bahuku dengan posesif membuat teriakkan teriakan yang tak terlalu banyak itu semakin memekik nyaris membuat fans yang lain berjengit aneh.

Setelah aku mencari tahu lewat media sosial karena penasaran apa yang membuat mereka begitu, aku menemukan hal baru lagi. Ternyata selain fans normal ada juga fans _special_. Aku menyebutnya begitu. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai Chanbaek shipper. Mereka selalu berteriak histeris jika aku dan Chanyeol melakukan _fans service_ saat tampil.

Sahabatku itu akan tiba-tiba memelukku lalu menggandeng tanganku (bahkan memberikanku setangkai bunga mawar) dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi –justru aku pikir ia terlihat seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Awalnya aku kurang nyaman saat Chanyeol sering melakukan _skin ship_ yang berlebihan denganku. Aku takut dengan presepsi fans lain terhadap kami. Entah bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sendiri. Yang kulihat ia terlihat menikmatinya.

Membuat jantungku bertalu-talu dengan cepat memukul rusukku.

Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Puncaknya saat aku melihat artikel di internet yang mengatakan bahwa mantan pacar Chanyeol juga dulunya seorang trainee di agensiku. Ia cantik. Nyaris sempurna. Entah kenapa jantungku terasa terbakar. Aku benci setiap berita itu muncul diinternet. Apa aku sirik dengannya karena aku belum pernah punya pacar sama sekali? Atau aku...

Ah pokoknya saat itu sikapku padanya berubah.

Aku mulai menghindarinya dan Chanyeol yang mungkin merasa jengah atas sikapku, memutuskan mencekal tanganku begitu selesai berlatih koreo.

" _smurf_ , kenapa kau menghindariku?" Aku tidak menjawab dan malah membuang muka. Entahlah rasanya aku lelah sekali dan merasa marah. terlebih dia memanggilku dengan sebutan manis itu. aku jadi tidak tega marah padanya.

"kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Chanyeol memegangi bahuku dan dengan cepat aku melepaskannya. Berniat untuk kabur karena demi apapun aku lelah dan butuh istirahat. Membicarakan hal ini dengan Chanyeol bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Tapi sahabatku itu sangatlah keras kepala. Ia memegangi kedua bahuku dengan erat dan itu sedikit sakit sejujurnya.

"lepaskan Chanyeol! Aku mau pulang!- Akh!"

Sumpah rasanya sakit sekali saat ia kembali menarik bahuku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding. Aku meringis dan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf dan malah mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku kesal setengah mati.

"aku tanya kenapa kau menghindariku baek!?" Ia membentakku saat itu hingga urat pelipisnya menonjol.

"siapa yang menghindarimu? Kenapa juga aku harus menghindarimu?"aku benci dibentak maka kubalas saja berteriak padanya.

Ia diam sejenak dan malah menatap mataku yang terasa panas hingga bekaca-kaca.

"kau jelas jelas marah padaku kan? Junmyeon hyung juga menanyakan perubahan sikapmu padaku! Kau pikir aku bodoh melihat tatapan kebencianmu itu?"

Demi Tuhan aku tidak membencimu Chanyeol. Aku hanya merasa bingung pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa marah sampai begini.

"kenapa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan padamu? Katakan agar aku bisa memperbaikinya baek,"

Memperbaiki apa? Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bersalah sama sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku juga tahu yang salah itu adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya tak akau ketahui kenapa.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berubah cengeng karena aku pun langsung menangis setelah ia berbicara begitu. Aku sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa bingung ini. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin menangis dan membiarkannya tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak baik saja.

Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dan berusaha menghapus airmataku namun selalu kutepis. "astaga baek kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf jika aku bersalah. Kumohon berhenti menangis" tapi justru kata-katanya semakin membuatku terisak.

Aku benci jadi cengeng. Tapi aku membiarkannya melihat sisiku yang lain.

"a-apa gara-gara berita itu?"

Aku terkesiap seketika menatap langsung kedalam matanya. Apa Chanyeol tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?

Mata bulatnya menatapku ragu dengan pandangan yang aku tak tahu apa artinya. Pikiranku seolah diselami Chanyeol begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Jantungku semakin berdetak saat tiba-tiba sahabatku itu menangkup kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya juga menghapus jejak air mata yang masih menggantung dipelupuk mataku.

"katakan apa benar gara-gara berita itu kau marah padaku?" seharusnya aku katakan 'tidak' dengan keras bukannya malah terdiam gugup sampai membuatnya curiga. Aku tidak mungkin kan kalau mengatakan bahwa aku merasa marah karena di punya mantan kekasih perempuan?

Aku...aku juga tidak mungkin kan marah padanya hanya karena itu?

Chanyeol hanya sahabatku dan kenapa itu jadi urusanku jika Chanyeol punya mantan kekasih wanita?

Seharusnya aku berpikir begitu tapi entahlah aku merasa kecewa hingga rasanya ingin marah marah sepanjang hari.

"baek?" ia menuntut jawaban.

Aku semakin bingung mau menjawab apa "a-aku.."

Nafasnya terasa berhembus dibibirku hingga aku baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. Aku mendorongnya keras dengan spontan karena demi Tuhan jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan. Aku hanya takut ia bisa mendengar suaranya jika Chanyeol terlalu dekat.

Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku pun memutar badan dan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tangan besarnya lagi-lagi menarik lenganku hingga posisi kami kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol mengungkungku lebih dekat dari pada yang tadi dan entah apa tujuannya ia menekan saklar lampu didekat kami hingga ruangan latihan ini gelap gulita. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya samar-samar dari pantulan cahaya bulan ke kaca besar.

"baek," ia berbisik tepat ditelingaku. Darahku jadinya berdesir-desir aneh. Sumpah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya. Kenapa berinteraksi dengan seorang pria yang sama denganku bisa membuat tubuhku dilanda perasaan asing yang menyenangkan.

"c-chanyeol kau...kau berdiri terlalu dekat" aku kembali berusaha melepaskan diri tapi dia tetap bersikukuh mengungkungku. Malah tubuh tingginya semakin menempel sempurna dengan tubuh depanku.

"katakan ya baek"

"hah?"

Sungguh. Rasa hangat dari jemarinya sama sekali tidak bisa mencairkan kegugupanku. Bahkan ditatap oleh Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini membuatku semakin ingin mengubur diri.

Aku bahkan mulai menyesali aksi menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengusap mataku yang menyisakan sedikit air. Aku pun refleks memejamkan mata. "katakan kau marah karena aku punya mantan pacar seorang gadis, baek" sontak mataku yang terpejam kembali terbuka dan menusuk tepat kedalam mata gelapnya.

Gila. Ini gila.

Aku harus jawab apa? Aku tidak mungkin mengakuinya!

A-aku bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya apa!

"a-apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus marah kau punya pacar perempuan? Kau kan memang lelaki wajar jika-"

"Yejin itu mantan kekasihku baek bukan lagi kekasih. A-aku... aku juga tidak begitu serius dengannya waktu itu. Dan sekarang katakan kalau kau marah karena mantan berita itu. Iya kan?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku ingin menangis. D-dia menyadarinya? A-apa benar aku marah karena itu?

Tapi kenapa?

Apa...Apa aku me-menyukainya?

Ya tentu saja chanyeol kan sahabatku.

Jelas itu normal.

Tapi normal yang aneh.

"Katakan Baek." Chanyeol semakin menuntut jawaban dan itu semakin menyudutkanku terlebih saat ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku masih menatap iris Chanyeol dengan gugup -mata bulatnya tetap berkilauan dalam kegelapan dan ingin rasanya aku menyentuh mata indahnya itu dengan jemariku.

"baekhyun-ah, katakan kau marah karena itu"

Aku menggeleng dan menunduk bingung.

"chanyeol... aku-"

"percayalah padaku baek. Jangan takut."

Kenapa dia menyuruhku jangan takut? Kenapa chanyeol menyuruhku percaya padanya? Lalu kenapa ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku menelan ludah gugup saat wajah Chanyeol tepat didepanku. Aku tidak tahu berapa jarak yang tersisa yang jelas ujung hidungnya baru saja menyentuh hidungku. Dan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu bibirku dengan lembut.

Ini salah. Tentu aku tahu ini tidak benar.

Tak ada dua orang lelaki bersahabat yang berdiri sedekat ini dengan kening yang saling beradu. Tapi kenapa aku justru membenarkan semua tindakan Chanyeol. Terutama hatiku yang berdebar kencang dan menggerakkan akal pikiranku untuk memejamkan mata.

A-aku tidak kuat lagi.

"k-kalau kukatan 'ya' kau tidak akan marah kan yeol?"

Saat aku membuka mata Chanyeol tengah tersenyum. Aku jelas-jelas melihat ia terkekeh dengan nada bahagia dan setelahnya...

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Otakku kosong seketika. Seperti seseorang baru saja mencurinya lantas menyembunyikannya di gua dengan kegelapan seperti neraka.

Chanyeol...

Sahabatku itu menciumku.

Aku ingin berteriak ini salah.

Siapapun yang tengah mendengar ceritaku. AKU TAHU INI SALAH!

Ta-tapi...

Kenapa aku justru membalas tindakan salah Chanyeol dengan balas menciumnya.

Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya kami sudah saling melumat belah bibir masing-masing. Bibir chanyeol itu tebal dan berisi namun tetap terasa lembut. Dan benda itu kini tengah memakan habis milikku. Bibirku jadi terasa sangat basah dan menebal. Karena definisi memakan itu adalah denotasi.

Sumpah. Entah kenapa Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahku dengan gemas –lebih seperti dikunyah tapi aku justru tak protes dan semakin menjinjitkan kakiku dengan tangan yang mengalung di lehernya. Dia ini tinggi sekali dan punggungku sudah sangat pegal karena terlalu lama menjinjit.

Aku pun memekik saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku melalui pinggang dan menyangga tubuhku dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di pahaku. Aku tak protes tapi aku takut jatuh. Jadi aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku di lehernya hingga tinggiku jadi lebih dari tinggi Chanyeol.

Sahabatku masih sibuk dengan bibirku tapi aku juga tidak berniatmenghentikannya.

Jujur saja. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya.

Cukup mengejutkan sebenarnya.

Kemudian setelah waktu yang tak tahu pasti kami habiskan untuk berciuman, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jalan hidup kami berubah drastis setelahnya.

"aku mencintaimu baek,"

Saat itu aku terkejut, berkaca-kaca dan nyaris menangis.

Chanyeol bilang padaku jika aku harus mempercayainya dan jangan takut pada apapun. Apa ini yang ia maksud?

Apa aku harus percaya padanya dan jangan takut?

Yang jelas saat itu aku meneteskan airmata yang mengalir deras. Aku tidak sedang sedih ataupun marah lagi. Jadi kupikir aku tengah menangis bahagia. Karena hatiku juga terasa penuh dan berbunga-bunga.

Chanyeol pun langsung memelukku dan mengelus rambutku. Mungkin Chanyeol pikir aku terlalu terkejut atau marah karena aku jelas mendengarnya meminta maaf berulang kali karena telah mengatakan hal konyol.

Aku cukup tersinggung. Dia bilang mencintaiku lalu setelahnya mengatakan itu adalah hal konyol.

"jika aku mengatakan hal sama apa kau masih berpikir ini hal yang konyol, yeol?" ucapku memandangnya sedikit kesal.

"b-baek?" Chanyeol pun membolakan matanya sejenak lalu setelahnya kembali memelukku tak kalah erat dari sebelumnya.

"terimakasih baek. A-aku sungguh mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tolong percayalah padaku"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Aku pun balas tertawa lega.

Yah..

Kupikir kami bisa bahagia sampai sekarang.

Tapi...

Kalimat 'jika saja' terus menghantuiku sampai saat ini.

Jika saja saat itu aku tak marah padanya hanya karena artikel konyol.

Jika saja saat itu Chanyeol tak mencekal lenganku.

Jika saja saat itu Chanyeol tak mengatakan mencintaiku.

Dan jika saja aku tak balas mencintainya.

Mungkin saat ini kami masih bisa tertawa bersama sebagai seorang sahabat yang saling mencintai diam-diam.

Bukan malah saling menyakiti satu sama lain dikemudian hari.

* * *

...

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

 **[31 Desember 2017]**

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan cincin pernikahannya yang ia letakkan dibawah figura.

Baekhyun merasa lega begitu pandangannya menemukan sosok suami yang ia tunggu ada dihadapannya. Meskipun...

Dengan sosok lain yang merangkul pinggang Chanyeol dengan mesra.

 _Tak apa._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Ia lantas mendekatkan diri pada dua orang yang tengah berpelukan didepan pintu masuk dengan hati yang berdarah-darah.

"Chan, kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya meski pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia hanya ingin menyapa sang suami seperti biasa. Seperti saat pernikahannya baik-baik saja.

Namun Chanyeol justru menjawabnya dengan kecupan manis didahi yang lain.

Sayatan tak kasat mata terasa begitu menyakiti hatinya. Bibir yang dulu mengatakan akan selalu mencintainya kini mencium orang lain dengan lembut.

Baekhyun ingin menampar Chanyeol namun ia tetap bergeming menunggu suaminya selesai dengan urusannya bersama yang lain.

Ia hanya merasa tak tahu malu jika melakukan itu.

"masuklah dulu, saljunya turun sangat lebat sekarang" ucap Chanyeol memberi jalan bagi gadis cantik itu untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

Tempat tinggalnya bersama Baekhyun.

Sosok kecil yang lain tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia cukup sadar diri tidak mengganggu kesenangan suaminya bersama yang lain. Meski bibirnya hampir berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras –menahan tangis.

Ia cukup sadar diri dengan kesalahan yang ia buat.

"tidak oppa, aku langsung pulang saja. Oppa istirahat saja yang benar. Mengerti?"

"sunbin-ah" tangan hangat Chanyeol yang senantiasa merengkuhnya kini mencekal lengan kurus si gadis lalu menariknya masuk. Dan Baekhyun pun tak bisa menyaksikan hal ini lebih lama. Chanyeol sama sekali tak akan meliriknya atau bahkan menyapanya.

Kesalahan miliknya terlalu besar.

Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk marah.

Ia pun melangkah menjauh dari pintu dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa bicara.

"tapi oppa bagaimana dengan b-"

"jangan!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"ja-jangan sebut namanya lagi dihadapanku"

Hatinya sakit. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya begitu airmata disudut matanya telah tumpah keluar. Ia bekap mulutnya erat-erat agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar. Sungguh. Hatinya tak pernah sesakit ini. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang cacian dan makian keluarganya sendiri, keluarga Chanyeol, juga fans-fans berharga selama ini.

Rasanya ingin segera pergi saja dari dunia.

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Apa kau begitu membenciku?_

"Kumohon tinggalah lebih lama. Kau ingin mendengar laguku yang baru kan? Aku belum memberitahu siapapun bahkan managerku. Aku ingin kau yang mendengarnya pertama kali sunbin-ah"

Perkatannya itu...

Adalah milik baekhyun sebelumnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol mengatakan itu padanya. Memintanya untuk mengomentari lagu-lagu yang ditulis Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya akan menyanyikannya secara bersamaan diatas kasur hingga terlelap karena lelah.

Baekhyun terisak. Tak lagi menyembunyikan tangisannya dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia tak peduli lagi jika mereka mendengarnya. Ia hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun lebih memilih ditampar Chanyeol seperti waktu itu ketimbang didiamkan seperti ini.

"Baiklah," dan rasanya jantungnya diremas begitu erat hingga hancur begitu kedua orang itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jelas sekali mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Lalu gadis itu tanpa canggung menduduki kursinya yang biasa ia duduki saat bemesraan bersama suaminya. Kursi yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu percintaan panas malam-malam mereka.

Dihadapannya kini justru seorang gadis lain lah yang menduduki tempatnya bersama Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol aku disini. Bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja?_

"Cha-chanyeol-ah kau ingin kopi?" baekhyun memustuskan untuk bertanya seperti biasa meski dadanya terasa disayat-sayat begitu dalam. Membuatkan kopi untuk suami dan kekasih suaminya memanglah tindakan yang bodoh. Baekhyun tahu itu akan semakin menyakiti hatinya. Tapi baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol melihatnya sedikit saja dan menyapanya.

"sunbin-ah tunggulah disini, aku akan membawa segelas coklat hangat untukmu."

"hmm oppa" gadis itu tersenyum mengiyakan.

Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan bahkan lirikan kecil. Baekhyun yang masih terisak itu semakin merasa sakit hati yang rasanya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi.

"chanyeol..." ucap baekhyun ditengah isakkannnya. Ia meraung seperti anak kecil yang minta perhatian. Ya, dia ingin Chanyeol memperhatikannya walau sedikit saja.

Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming dalam kegiatannya memuangkan airpanas pada gelas. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati sang suami. Melihat punggung kokoh yang selalu disandarinya itu membuat baekhyun ingin memeluknya seperti biasa. Namun ia takut Chanyeol akan membentaknya dan balas menamparnya seperti waktu itu.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku. A-aku ingin mohon ampun chan. Chanyeol..kumohon lihat aku sedikit saja" isakannya semakin keras tapi tak mampu membuat yang lebih tinggi menoleh lalu memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

"oppa, kau masih menyimpan foto itu?" seolah tak mendengarkan isakan baekhyun, gadis itu malah bersuara.

Gerakan chanyeol terhenti begitu suara kekasihnya terdengar. Wajahnya berubah gelap, baekhyun menyadari bahwa topik apapun yang berhubungan dengannya, Chanyeol akan terlihat begitu membencinya. Dan raut wajah datar Chanyeol membuat hatinya remuk.

"hm. aku akan membuangnya nanti"

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Tanpa kesadaran penuh baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk menjatuhkan cangkir yang tengah dbawa Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah dimana sang kekasih suaminya berada.

Dan cangkir itu pun jatuh membasahi kaki baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memekik sakit begitu air panasnya mengenai kulit dengan rasa terbakar. Tapi pria mungil itu justru terisak karena sakit dalam hatinya lebih besar dibanding rasa terbakar dikakinya.

"astaga oppa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun melihat gadis itu bangkit dengan khawatir lalu beranjak mendekati Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan sosok lain yang tersakiti.

"tetap disana. Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku membersihkan kekacauan ini dulu. Kacanya bisa melukaimu"

Ia meremas ujung kemeja putihnya dengan erat.

Chanyeol lebih mengkhawatirkan gadis itu ketimbang dirinya yang jelas terluka. Kaki baekhyun yang terkena air panas bukan wanita itu Chan! Baekhyun yang terisak-isak karena kau lebih memperhatikan kekasihmu itu seharusnya bukan gadis itu yang khawatirkan. Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan baekhyun?

"ck kau ini ceroboh sekali oppa. Tunggu aku, aku akan membeli obat luka bakar. Jangan lakukan apapun dulu!"

JBLAG

Pintu pun tertutup rapat begitu gadis itu pergi.

Menyisakan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas lalu dengan telaten jemari chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit mengambil pecahan kaca yang tercecer dilantai. Baekhyun masih berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya mendekat tanpa berniat membantu. Ia berjongkok disamping Chanyeol lalu tampaklah raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat gelap. Bahkan wajah tampannya tampak tak terurus.

Rambut-rambut halus mulai tumbuh disekitar dagunya meski tidak kentara. Juga jangan abaikan kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah matanya –menandakan pria ini tidak tidur dengan baik. Pipi berisi itu bahkan terlihat begitu tirus sekarang dan pemandangan ini semakin membuat bahu baekhyun semakin bergerak naik turun dengan isakan yang tak bisa ditahan tahan. Hatinya luar biasa sakit melihat Chanyeol.

Apa chanyeol begini karena dirinya?

Baekhyun terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Muncul keinginan untuk memeluk suaminya sekali ini saja meski resiko diabaikan atau lebih parahnya ditampar lagi.

Baekhyun tak peduli.

 _Sekali ini saja._

Ia bawa tangan kurusnya melingkari tubuh chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun merasa pria jangkung itu menegang dan sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati rasa nyaman yang memenuhi benaknya meski air matanya tak berhenti menetes.

Chanyeol masih terdiam saat baekhyun mengubur wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol dari samping –menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya yang ia sangat rindukan. Lalu dengan keberanian ia memberikan satu kecupan rindu dipipi Chanyeolnya dengan mata terpejam. Menunggu sang suami menamparnya lagi.

Tapi tanpa diduga Chanyeol malah menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Chanyeolnya menangis. Dan baekhyun benci itu.

"maafkan aku chanyeol... hiks...Kumohon maafkan aku" ucapnya disela tangis yang menyesakkan. Salju semakin terlihat deras diluar sana. Seolah ikut menangisi kisah mereka.

Chanyeol mulai terisak dan menekuk lututnya didepan dada. "a-aku harus bagaimana baek?" lirihnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengecup pipi chanyeol berulang kali dengan airmata yang tak berhenti luruh dipipinya yang kini basah. Perasaan besalah semakin bercokol di ulu hatinya hingga terasa sakit.

"sayang, kumohon jangan menangis. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf"

 _Seharusnya aku tak merusak kebahagianmu..._

Chanyeol masih terisak dan baekhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya sungguh menyesakkan melihat airmata suaminya keluar tak tahu malu. Mata yang dulu bersinar terang itu kini gelap gulita hanya karena orang seperti dirinya.

"a-aku membencimu baek! A-aku me-" pria tinggi itu tersedak tangisannya lantas meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

"a-aku mencintaimu, sungguh aku mencintaimu baekhyun-ah... K-kau jahat!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan dada yang semakin berdarah, "aku tahu chan. Aku memang jahat. Aku minta maaf. "

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Ia bawa jemarinya untuk meremas rambutnya sendiri lalu berteriak dengan keras. Baekhyun menggeleng panik dan berusaha melepaskan tangan itu tapi sia-sia.

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Kumohon jangan begini..._

"aku juga mencintaimu Chan"

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak mencintaimu chan!"

 **[30 Desember 2016]**

Saat itu aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Apalagi melihat raut wajah tersakiti priaku membuatku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Aku paling benci melihatnya terluka. Aku benci melihat warna matanya berubah sendu.

Tapi aku harus melakukannya demi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi disana? Apa yang dikatakan orangtuaku?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan dibalik saku _coat_ tebal yang kukenakan. Menahan rasa sakit diulu hati karena harus berdecih dan memasang wajah meremehkan untuknya saat aku justru ingin menangis dan mengecupi wajahnya dengan sayang. Sekali lagi aku harus melakukannya agar Chanyeol membenciku.

"tidak ada yang terjadi disana. Ayah dan ibu hanya berterimakasih padaku karena menjagamu selama ini. Memangnya kau pikir apa yang mereka katakan hah?"

Mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu Chan. Mereka bahkan menamparku saat ingin mempertahankanmu. Rasanya sakit. Bibir dalamku juga berdarah karena tamparan itu. Maafkan aku karena menyerah. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka merenggut mimpimu sebagai seorang produser lagu. Mereka bilang akan memecatmu dari keluarga Park. Lalu bagaimana bisa publik menerimamu nantinya? Terlebih namamu telah tercoreng karena menikahi pria. Menikahiku.

Aku sungguh ingin mengatakan itu semua.

Tapi yang ada aku justru tertawa garing seolah baru saja aku melontarkan lelucon terlucu yang pernah ada. Aku sakit melihat wajah terlukamu sayang.

Tapi...

Maafkan aku...

"jangan berbohong! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu merekalah alasan kenapa kau menceraikanku baek! Iya kan! Katakan padaku, apa mereka mengancammu? Mereka menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku? Kumohon jangan berbohong padaku sayang... aku...a-aku...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku baek, aku mencintaimu"

Ya Tuhan suamiku.

Aku menelan ludah yang terasa seperti biji berduri. Aku menahan airmataku demi Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit saja.

"Chanyeol aku tahu aku...aku keterlaluan mengatakan ini. Tapi kurasa aku menyesali keputusan memillihmu. Kurasa hubungan kita selama ini hanyalah nafsuku sementara."

Sungguh aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena membuat raut wajah terluka Chanyeol karena kalimat jahat ku. Demi Tuhan. Mencintainya bukanlah nafsu semata. Aku bohong. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati. Setulus yang aku bisa. Mencintainya karena itu adalah Chanyeol. Sosok pria yang akan kucintai sampai mati. Dan aku benci sudah menjadi pembohong ulung mengalahkan penipu sekalipun.

"kau bilang pernikahan ini nafsumu sementara?" suamiku bertanya dengan mata yang menatapku tajam.

"hm" aku mengangguk mengiyakan dengan suara bergetar.

"kau bertindak sejauh ini untuk memuaskan nafsumu? Menikahiku? Disentuh olehku?" suamiku itu menyunggingkan senyum merehkanku. Mata bulatnya terlihat berkaca dan itu membuatku semakin merasa sakit.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk dicaci maki orang lain? Ditinggal keluargamu sendiri? Kau bilang kau hanya menuntaskan nafsumu hingga sejauh ini? Kita bahkan telah menikah selama dua tahun baek! Apa kau lupa kau telah melupakan mimpimu demi-"

"MAKA DARI ITU AKU MENYESAL MEMILIHMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Ya Tuhan...

Apa yang sudah kukatakan...

Aku melihatnya mengetatkan rahangnya. Aku jelas berteriak didepan wajahnya yang tersakiti. Sekarang aku yakin Chanyeol membenciku. Aku sakit memikirkannya. Tapi mulutku yang hina ini bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyakitinya.

"Aku selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal chan! Kau tahu jelas itu! kau juga sudah tau aku telah mendapatkan apa keinginanku itu! Tapi kau justru datang padaku hanya untuk menghancukan impianku dengan menawarkan dosa menyesatkan ini! Aku melepas-"

PLAK!

Kepalaku terlempar kesamping begitu chanyeol suamiku menampar pipiku sekuat tenaga. Rasa besi mulai terasa dilidahku. Tangan yang selalu menyentuhku seperti kapas itu kini telah memberi luka disudut bibirku hingga berdarah. Aku ingin menangis sungguh.

Tak apa.

Aku berhak mendapatkannya.

"dosa menyesatkan kau bilang?" Chanyeol menatapku terluka dengan setetes airmata yang turun dari kelopaknya lalu disusul dengan yang lain. Aku sakit melihatnya. Tapi aku tetap saja membiarkan rasa sakit ini membunuhku perlahan.

"Baiklah! Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk pergi ke neraka karena dosa menyesatkan ini. Orang sesuci dirimu berhak pergi kesurga bersama pasangan yang benar dihadapan Tuhan!"

Chanyeol berbalik menuju pintu apartemen kami. Airmataku luruh begitu saja. Tuhanku...rasanya sungguh menyayat hati. Ulu hatiku sesak. Dan aku ingin mati saja rasanya.

" _Giant_ ," ia berhenti begitu aku memanggilnya namun ia tidak berbalik.

"maafkan aku... Berbahagialah."Ujarku tak tahu malu. Airmataku perlahan menetes.

Chanyeol tetap diam ditempat. "aku akan membawakan surat cerainya besok untukmu. Selamat tinggal Baekhyun" ucapnya sedingin salju diluar sana.

Dan begitu pintu tertutup, aku jatuh lemas dan menangis dengan keras. Dadaku rasanya sakit sekali seperti dijatuhi beban berat. Aku memukuli dadaku untuk meredakan sakitnya –namun itu tak kunjung menghilang.

Sumpah rasanya seperti separuh jiwamu baru saja direnggut paksa.

Chanyeol-ah...

Jika saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu...

Aku ingin menarik ucapan menyakitkan itu dan memilih berjuang bersamamu melawan semua orang.

Aku ingin kau menarik ucapan selamat tinggal untukku...

Karena mungkin setelah kau melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari ini...

Kau tak akan bisa melihatku lagi di kehidupan kita...

.

.

.

.

 **[31 Desember 2016]**

Aku melihatnya.

Aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Suamiku Park Chanyeol duduk didalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan apartemen kami. Aku melihatnya dari atas sini. Ingin rasanya terjun dari balkon lantai tiga untuk menemuinya di parkiran sana.

Ya...

Pagi bersalju ini seorang pengacara datang menemuiku. Hanya pengacaranya. Meski kenyataannya Chanyeol juga datang kemari namun ia memillih tak ingin melihat wajahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

 _Tak apa._

Pria berjas itu memberikanku sebuah amplop coklat yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Aku tahu apa isinya, "tuan Park menyuruh saya memberikan ini pada anda, anda bisa menandatanganinya sekarang."

Secepat ini?

Tanganku bergetar. Perlahan aku membuka amplopnya dengan bibir yang kugigit keras-keras.

Inilah akhir dari perjalanan kami.

Dan aku begitu egois karena merasa sangat sakit hati menerima kenyataan.

Padahal kutahu suamiku lah yang paling tersakiti disini.

Chanyeol-ah...

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Anda bisa menandatanganinya disini Tuan," pengacara itu menunjuk kearah kertas –aku melirik kebagian bawah yang telah terbubuh namaku. Hatiku menjerit.

Aku tidak ingin melakukannya.

"baiklah"

Tapi jariku mengkhianati. Tanda tangan itu sudah kuisi. Dan berakhir sudahlah duniaku bersama Chanyeol.

Aku pun kembali memberikan amplop itu dengan berat hati "terimakasih tuan" pengacara itu membungkuk hormat dan segera pamit dari rumahku menuju mobil Chanyeol.

Mata panasku kembali bergulir –melihat Chanyeol yang menatapku sendu didalam mobil sana.

Ia bahkan tak ingin menemuiku sebentar saja. Tampaknya ia serius dengan ucapannya tempo hari. Aku tersenyum miris padanya. Walau kutahu Chanyeol tak akan melihat senyumanku yang terakhir untuknya.

Kami memang benar-benar berakhir.

Tidak ada Park Baekhyun lagi.

Tidak ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada Chanbaek.

Hanya ada kami yang saling menyakiti.

Dengan ucapan selamat tinggal sebagai perpisahan yang abadi.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel kembali berdentang –menghentikan tangisan piluku. Memunculkan sebersit harapan dengan sosok Chanyeolku yang kembali datang padaku untuk membatalkan semuanya.

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Bolehkah seorang pendosa ini berharap?

Setelah aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya?

Aku masih terisak saat berlari menuju pintu dan menyiapkan sejuta maaf untuk Chanyeol.

Begitu pintu terbuka...

"baekhyun..."

Kupikir...

"cha-chanyeol..."

.

.

Inilah bagian akhir dari cerita ini.

.

.

* * *

...

 **We Will Never Be Us**

...

* * *

Aku Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin kalian tahu jika aku adalah seorang _publict figure_ yang selalu menjadi pandangan orang-orang. Semua orang memperhatikanku. Mengintaiku. Bahkan mulai mengusik kehidupan pribadiku dengan sosok Baekhyun didalamnya.

Ah~

Byun Baekhyunku...

Lelaki yang telah mengubah hidupku sepenuhnya.

Ya dia lelaki.

Aku tahu itu.

Aku juga sadar dia berbeda sejak awal.

Awalnya kupikir baekhyunku yang berbeda adalah hal yang paling tidak benar. Terlebih aku adalah orang yang dulunya menyukai dada wanita.

Tapi perbedaannya itu justru membuatku sama sepertinya.

Baekhyunku yang menggemaskan.

Ia cantik

Lucu

Imut

Dan dewasa dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya hanya karena caranya menggigit jari. Cara makannya yang menggemaskan, caranya terkejut, caranya bernyanyi, tertawa, menguap, merengek, dan caranya menjadi _mood maker_ dalam grup kami.

Oh~ aku sungguh terpesona.

Aku sungguh tak bisa menahan perasaan tidak benar ini.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya.

Mencintainya diam-diam disaat ia bahkan tak sadar akan hal ini.

Kupikir aku akan selamanya begini, menyembunyikan perasaanku tanpa disadari olehnya.

Tapi aku salah.

Aku menyadari Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ia marah begitu fakta masa laluku bersama Yejin terkuak oleh media.

Ia menjauhiku dan aku tak berniat membuatnya membohong dirinya sendiri lebih lama.

Aku pun menyatakan perasaanku.

Dia menangis saat pertama kalinya kami berciuman.

Aku tak pernah merasa selepas ini.

Ternyata beginilah rasanya bahagia...

Kami pun memulai hubungan diam-diam ini dari semua orang. Menyembunyikan cinta kami.

Bahkan dari para member dan manager hyung sekalipun.

Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak semudah kenyataan.

Puncaknya saat aku menyelinap ke kamar kekasihku itu untuk mengajaknya berkencan didalam studio kami yang memang tersedia di dalam dorm. Kalian mungkin berpikir kencan macam apa didalam sebuah studio yang sempit dan pengap?

Yah... kencan kami tentunya.

Intensitas kami berduaan memang sangat sulit seperti pikiran Lay hyung –member terjenius dalam grupku. Jadi studio inilah tempat kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Baekhyun akan bersandar di dadaku saat kami menonton film. Lalu dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat orang dalam layar tablet bertingkah konyol atau menangis tersedu-sedu saat ternyata salah satu pemerannya meninggal.

Atau saat baekhyun mendesah tertahan begitu aku menggoda tubuhnya.

Ia adalah tipe orang yang vocal saat bercumbu. Baekhyunku akan mengerang saat aku menggigit lehernya dengan jilatan basah seperti saat ini. Dan tak lama setelahnya dia akan meremas rambutku melepas gairah hingga berantakan. Oh aku tak peduli yang satu ini.

Yang kupedulikan hanya baekhyunku seorang.

Aku menciumnya seperti orang gila yang melihat fatamorgana di Oasis. Bibirnya tipis, manis, dan lembut. Lalu lidahnya akan selalu membalas setiap gerakan lidahku didalam mulutnya tak kalah panas hingga liur kami menetes kemana-mana.

Sedangkan aku tak mau tanganku menganggur.

Maka dari itu baekhyun mengerang begitu tanganku menyusup kedalam bajunya. Mengelus permukaan kulitnya yang seperti porselen –putih dan licin. Lalu aku akan memainkan kedua _nipple_ nya yang merespon dengan baik segala tindakanku.

Sungguh. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku bersama Baekhyun.

Mungkin seseorang dibalik kaca juga tak pernah menyangka kami akan melakukan hal tak benar ini.

Oh Sehun.

Maknae grup kami yang ternyata mengintip dari balik jendela begitu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kami yang berjalan mengendap ke arah studio yang gelap.

Disinilah awalnya...

Sehun memang menepati janjinya untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada yang lain. Bahkan ia berubah menjadi pendukung nomor satu kami.

Aku tak pernah mengerti pikiran bocah itu.

Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya orang-orang mendapatkan gambar kami saat bermesraan didalam sebuah rumah.

Rumah yang kami beli diam-diam dari semua orang.

Rumor pun menyebar. Oh aku tak akan membantah semuanya. Meskipun Baekhyun mulai menangis panik dan merengek agar kami menjauh untuk meredakan rumor itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Mereka benar jika kami punya hubungan special. Mereka benar jika aku telah menikahi Baekhyun tepat setahun setelah kami berpacaran. Di Barcelona. Dengan saksi seorang teman Baekhyun yang sama seperti kami juga orang dari gereja yang bahkan tak kami kenal.

Yah, kami nekat menikah.

Dengan sepasang cincin platina cantik bergaris hitam sebagai pengikat.

Juga sebagai bukti-bukti tuduhan untuk kami sebagai pasangan gay.

Kami memang sering kali memakai cincin itu dan melepasnya jika memang dalam keadaan mendesak. Tapi kami tak pernah tahu ada potret kami berdua saat menikah itu tersebar luas di media sosial.

Seluruh dunia pun mulai menggunjing. Para fans mulai meninggalkan kami berdua. Mencaci maki, memberi terror tiada henti, mengolok-olok. Bahkan orang tua kami bergerak layaknya patroli keamanan memergoki orang berkelahi. Mereka mulai memisahkan kami. Mengancam dan...membuang.

Yah...baekhyun dibuang keluarganya sendiri karena cinta kami.

Hanya para member grup kamilah yang mengerti dan mendukung keputusan kami berdua terutama Sehun kami yang manis.

Tapi keputusanku itu membawa Baekhyun keluar dari agensi –melupakan mimpi terbesarnya. Karena setelah kutahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan disini. Semua orang menuduhnya menyebarkan virus gay padaku. Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan fakta bahwa seorang teman Baekhyun adalah gay. Mereka berspekulasi bahwa Baekhyun juga tertular gay dan dia menularkannya padaku yang sebelumnya dinyatakan normal karena pernah berkencan dengan perempuan.

Aku ingin tertawa terbahak didepan mereka kalau bisa.

Bagaimana bisa gay itu dikatakan sebagai penyakit?

Virus?

Yang benar saja!

Apa di dunia ini ada vaksin gay? Di apotik begitu?

Sudahlah mereka itu bodoh.

Tapi tak sedikit juga yang mendukung keputusan kami bahkan terang-terangan mengidolakan kami sebagai pasangan. Sayangnya semua itu tidak membantu. Mereka yang menentang lebih berkuasa diatas Tuhan rasanya.

Maka dari itu aku berniat sepenuh hati yang ikhlas menyusulnya untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa mereka yang berpaling. Meninggalkan mimpi terbesarku untuk mengejar mimpi yang lain. Mimpiku berbahagia bersama Baekhyun.

Aku juga memutuskan untuk kuliah lagi di bidang yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi seorang produser musik –mempersiapkan diri menghidupi Baekhyun di masa mendatang. Mengadopsi anak dan tua bersama. Indah bukan?

Ya indah. Sebelum beberapa minggu setelahnya...

 **30 Desember 2016**

Baekhyun meminta cerai.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Sehun memberitahuku kalau baekhyun dijemput orang tuaku setelah mampir ke dorm kami yang lama –entah dibawa kemana. Dan pulang-pulang suamiku hanya bersikap biasa bahkan mengajakku bercinta. Aku tak berani bertanya karena takut orangtuaku berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya belum siap mendengarnya.

Dan nyatanya ketakutanku pun menjadi nyata.

Beberapa hari setelahnya suamiku menjadi orang yang berbeda. Ia menjadi orang asing yang menjelma menjadi baekhyunku. Baekhyun menyeramkan dengan segala perkataannya yang menusuk hatiku. Ia bahkan menyebut cinta kami adalah dosa yang menyesatkan.

Cintaku padanya menyesatkan begitu?

Apa benar cerita kami hanyalah nafsu sementaranya?

Apa cintanya padaku juga sementara?

Sungguh. Aku tak tahu baekhyun berbohong atau berkata jujur. Yang jelas aku sakit hati dan pikiranku sedang membara.

Maka dari itu aku meninggalkannya dengan rasa sakit yang membawa harapan ingin pergi dari dunia.

.

.

.

.

 **[31 Desember 2016]**

Pagi berikutnya aku datang.

Hari begitu dingin karena salju turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Tapi dari dalam mobil sini aku melihatnya tak memakai penghangat apapun saat berdiri diatas balkon apartemen kami.

Jika saja aku boleh menghampirinya dan memaksanya mengenakan mantelku yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Tapi...

Aku justru terlalu egois dan memilih menyaksikannya dari jauh saat suami kecilku berbincang bersama pengacara yang kuutus memberikan surai cerai kami dari bawah sini.

Ya... aku menuruti keinginannya untuk berpisah.

Karena amarahku yang melakukannya.

Sejujurnya ingin aku berlari merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak buta untuk melihat wajahnya yang sembab. Aku tahu ia juga tak menginginkan ini. Aku tahu baekhyunku kesakitan karena semuanya.

Tapi saat itu keegoisanku bertahan lebih lama. Baekhyun menyakitiku. Menyepelekan perasaan tulusku untuknya. Mungkin juga karena aku ingin dia bahagia dengan memulai mimpinya dari awal. Tanpaku. Pemikiran itu membuat keegoisanku bertahan sampai pengacaraku kembali bersama dengan surai cerai yang dibubuhi tandatangan dari baekhyun.

Kami benar-benar akan segera berakhir.

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat calon mantan suamiku dari jauh begitu mobil pergi. Dan ia tersenyum tipis dengan mata indahnya yang berlinangan.

Ya Tuhan Baekhyunku...

Apa kita akan benar-benar berakhir?

Apa...benar aku ingin melepasmu begini saja?

Apa aku harus menandatangani surat ini lalu memberikannya pada pengadilan?

Aku mengusak wajahku kasar dan melempar surat itu kesamping. Lalu saat itu ponselku berdering.

Seorang teman yang kuutus untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyebarkan foto itu meneleponku. Aku tahu mungkin ini tak ada gunanya lagi karena aku dan baekhyun akan segera berakhir dengan hanya coretan pena di atas namaku. Tapi aku memilih untuk mendengarnya.

"dia seorang fansmu dari Jepang Chanyeol tapi kewarganegaraannya Korea. Entahlah...aku tak tahu seberapa hebat kemampuan hackingnya sampai dia bisa meretas ponselmu dan mencuri semua data didalamnya. Termasuk foto itu dan beberapa informasi"

Sial.

"kami berhasil menemukan kediamannya dan aku cukup terkejut begitu melihat kedalam. Astaga a-aku... sepertinya kalian harus hati-hati chanyeol."

"kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" suaraku berubah takut dan was-was begitu mendengar nada temanku diseberang sana.

"kau harus melihatnya sendiri agar lebih mengerti. Akan kukirimkan fotonya. Tunggu sebentar"

Telepon pun ditutup.

Aku meremas ponsel begitu pesan masuk dari temanku itu muncul. Jariku perlahan membukanya dan apa yang kulihat membuat mataku melebar.

Itu adalah sebuah foto ruangan yang sepertinya kamar tidur terlihat dari adanya kasur dan lemari kecil. Namun bukan itu fokusku. Terlihat keseluruhan kamar penuh dengan fotoku memenuhi dinding. Bahkan ada yang sangat besar hampir menutupi sebagian dari dinding itu.

Orang ini pastinya adalah penggemar beratku. Tapi astaga bagaimana bisa ia menempel fotoku seperti _wallpaper_ di kamarnya. Bahkan terlihat beberapa boneka lilin yang nyaris mirip denganku berjajar rapi sepanjang satu sisi tempat tidur.

Aku merinding.

 **Ting.**

Satu pesan kembali masuk.

Dan begitu aku membukanya jantungku seolah dipaksa keluar dari matanya.

Sebuah foto dengan manekin lilin baekhyun yang terlihat rusak karena sayatan dan cat merah darah yang ditumpahkan keatas dadanya.

 **Ting**

 **From: Tae-oh**

 **Aku menemukan manekin baekhyun itu dalam lemarinya. Ini gila! Aku sudah melaporkan ini pada polisi dan kurasa kalian lebih baik jangan pergi sendiri kemanapun. Kurasa dia bisa berada disekitar kalian kapan saja.**

 **Hati-hati Chanyeol-ah**

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

"baekhyun..."

Baekhyun tak mengenali siapa gerangan wanita yang bertamu kerumahnya setelah Chanyeol pergi bahkan menyebut namanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui rumah ini selain Chanyeol. Lalu siapa orang ini?

Kenapa aura yang dikeluarnya membuat Baekhyun merasa bergidik ngeri.

Wanita itu bahkan berpenampilan mencurigakan dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan sarung tangan hitam yang melekat dikedua tangannya.

Ia merasa ketakutan sekarang.

Dan satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah Park Chanyeol yang mungkin saat ini tengah berada di pengadilan untuk memberikan surat cerai kami.

Hatiku mencelos.

"cha-chanyeol..."

 _Tolong aku..._

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

 **[31 Desember 2017]**

Chanyeol belum berhenti menangis begitu kekasihnya datang dari apotik. Gadis itu dengan cekatan menghampiri pria tinggi yang masih terduduk di tempat terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Cairan coklat yang ditumpahkannya belum tersentuh sama sekali bahkan pecahan gelas itu masih berserakkan dimana-mana.

Sunbin menghela nafas.

"oppa... kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir saat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang kemerahan.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Sunbin dengan wajah basah. Menunjukkan kesedihan pria itu dengan matanya yang sembab.

Wajah sedih ini...

 _Ini bahkan sudah setahun yang lalu..._

Sunbin kembali menghela nafas berat –berjongkok menyamakan tingginya lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terluka. Mulai membuka salep yang ia beli diapotik lalu mengoleskannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang merah dan membengkak "lain kali oppa tidak usah melamun. Lihat, tanganmu terluka. Jika aku tidak disini bagaimana oppa bisa mengo-"

"Sunbin-ah..."

Pandangan gadis itu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Mata itu memperlihatkan binar kebahagian meski masih tertutupi dengan kesedihannya yang mendalam.

"dia datang..." lirih pria itu.

Mata Chanyeol memerah dengan airmata yang semakin mengalir deras. Hati Sunbin tercubit sakit begitu menyadari kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun datang Sunbin-ah... Di-dia datang padaku"

Pria tinggi yang terlihat kacau itu mulai terisak dengan nafas yang mulai terdengar sesak karena sakit dihati. Mengadukan kesedihannya pada sang kekasih.

Sunbin tersenyum tipis dengan tulus dan meraih tubuh Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

Ia tulus menyayangi pria tinggi ini...

Dan benar-benar menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai kekasih hatinya. Namun...

Sepertinya pria itu tak akan pernah melihat hatinya walau nyatanya mereka adalah pasangan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol hanya menyayanginya bukan sebagai cinta.

Karena sepertinya cinta Chanyeol hanyalah untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Suami tercintanya yang telah tiada.

.

.

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

 **[31 Desember 2016]**

Baekhyun bisa mendengar derap langkah yang mendekatinya dengan cepat meski pendengarannya mulai mengabur. Ia juga tak sanggup membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan perih diperutnya mulai terasa kebal. Rasa lelah perlahan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mata.

Tidak, sampai suara favoritnya meneriakkan namanya dengan panik.

"baekhyun-ah!" suara familiar yang dirindukannya terdengar. Membuat harapannya kembali muncul.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dari celah matanya yang nyaris terpejam.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol kembali padanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Baekhyun pun merasakan kepalanya diangkat dan diletakkan diatas paha. Persis seperti dulu –saat mereka bersantai di sofa sambil menonton drama kesukaannya.

Tapi kali ini semuanya jelas berbeda.

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeolnya menangis kali ini disaat dulu ia selalu mengejek baekhyun yang menangis karena dirinya menangisi tokoh yang mati dalam drama.

"Tidak! Tidak sayang! Sayang, kumohon bertahanlah! Bertahanlah Baekhyunie! Sayang...sayang...Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" suara beratnya menggema –terdengar frustasi. Bahkan diujung kesadarannya Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya basah dengan airmata yang menetes dari prianya.

 _Chanyeolku..._

"Cepat hubungi ambulan sekarang juga! cepat!" ia berteriak pada seseorang yang entah siapa karena Baekhyun tak mendengar suara siapapun selain milik Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya.

Tangan besar itu meraba-raba kepala terkulainya yang semakin memberat –berusaha mencari luka bocor yang membuang darah baekhyun dengan cepat.

Darah yang mengalir keluar dari perut dan kepalanya semakin terasa dan itu membuat kesadarannya berada diujung. Meski kenyataannya Chanyeol tengah berusaha menutupi luka itu diperut dan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya hingga basah oleh darah Baekhyun.

Tapi itu sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu sayang...baekhyunku ya Tuhan! Selamatkan Baekhyunku!" Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara suaminya yang terisak. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Chanyeolnya. Bahkan kali ini pria jangkung itu tengah menangis karena peduli padanya. Memeluk tubuhnya dan menciumi wajah pucatnya.

"c-chan..yeol" baekhyun ingin berbicara banyak. Namun ia tahu bahwa waktunya tidak tersisa. Ini adalah kali terakhir ia melihat kekasihnya.

Dengan gerakan lemah yang dipaksakan, baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi suaminya yang tersentak merasakan sentuhannya.

"aku..bohong pa-padamu"

Chanyeol. Prianya yang cengeng semakin menangis meraung dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng frustasi, "jangan bicara apapun baek! Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Mereka akan menyelamatkanmu sebentar lagi! Sayangku baekhyunku kumohon tetaplah tersadar hnng?"

Baekhyun ingin mendengarkan apa kata suaminya tapi itu hanya akan menjadi penyesalan jika Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan terkahir kalinya. "a-aku berbohong ten-tang tidak m-mencintaim- hkk-" tenggorokannya tersedak dengan cairan berbau anyir yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol berteriak dan baekhyun merasa kakinya semakin mendingin.

"aku tahu baek...A-aku tahu kau mencintaiku... aku juga mencintaimu sayang... _please...please_ bertahanlah baek! kumohon jangan katakan apapun oke? aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"

Ia pun melihat sebuah cahaya putih diujung kesadarannya.

Chanyeol yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya pun berubah jadi bayang-bayang. Dan pelukan itu terasa menghilang digantikan dengan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tahu waktunya telah tiba.

 _In the end..._

 _Our journey has to be ended like this..._

 _We will never be us, love..._

 _But you have to know..._

 _That you will always be my forever love, giant..._

 _Thanks for loving me chanyeol-ah.._

 _._

 _._

 _I love you..._

Dan setetes airmata pun jatuh dari mata tertutup itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

.

.

Mata berair Sunbin bergulir pada figura yang terpajang tak simetris pada dinding itu. Sepasang lelaki yang saling mencintai itu tersenyum begitu indah. Menggambarkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangisan pemuda itu diceruk lehernya semakin membuat hatinya sakit karena sedih akan kisah cinta tragis kekasihnya.

Saat mata Sunbin terbuka, atensinya tiba-tiba beralih pada sebuah cincin tak asing menggelinding jatuh dari atas meja kecil didekat figura. Hingga bunyi berdentingnya memecah keheningan.

Sunbin tak sempat untuk terkejut begitu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu segera tersenyum sedih dengan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin bergetar karena tangisan.

 _Ya oppa, baekhyun benar-benar datang._

 _Dia datang untuk melihatmu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **...**

 **We Will Never Be Us**

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[31 Desember 2016]**

Kedua tangan berlumuran cairan merah pekat itu terikat oleh sebuah borgol yang terkunci. Sedangkan dua orang petugas polisi terus mendesak tubuhnya agar masuk kedalam mobil. Wanita yang menyunggingkan senyum puas karena hasratnya telah tercapai itu perlahan menyeringai. Ingatannya melayang pada manekin yang kini basah kuyup dengan cairan anyir bewarna merah milik Baekhyun.

Akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Kim Yejin-ssi kau bisa memanggil pengacaramu untuk pembelaan di pengadilan nanti," suara sang polisi terdengar namun gadis itu hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya membuat dua pria didekatnya merasakan aura dingin yang menguar.

 _Dari awal Chanyeol adalah milikku seorang..._

 _Sudah seharusnya Byun Baekhyun mati jika aku tidak mendapatkan Chanyeolku kembali..._

Lee Yejin –mantan kekasih Chanyeol itu pun tertawa dalam hati.

 **THE END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **We Will Never Be Us**

* * *

 **.**

.

 **EPILOG**

Baekhyun menoleh sosok jangkung disampingnya dengan pipi memanas. Ia lirik sebelah tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh seseorang yang tengah berjalan lurus disampingnya. Sosok tampan sang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

"kau sangat dingin baek." Ucap pria itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Angin berembus kencang membuat salju yang turun menerpa kulit wajahnya yang dingin. Beberapa benda putih itu tersangkut dirambut dan pakaian pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada udara kosong seolah ia memang tengah menggenggam seseorang disana –membuat _sosok_ itu merasa dadanya menghangat.

Chanyeol berjalan dalam diam dikeramaian malam itu. Matanya bergulir melihat beberapa orang beberapa orang sudah berkumpul untuk menunggu acara peluncuran kembang api yang akan dilakukan lima menit lagi. Pria itu tersenyum. Lantas menoleh kesamping. Tersenyum pada sisi kosong sebelahnya.

Pada Baekhyun.

Pria mungil yang cantik itu balas tersenyum sendu. Setetes demi setetes airmata meluncur turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat. Mata berairnya bersinggungan dengan Chanyeol. Seolah saling menatap.

"dulu kita sering melihat kembang api bersama baek. Sekarang pun masih sama. Walau aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu lagi," tangis Chanyeol pun pecah. Melintas diingatannya wajah baekhyun yang tersenyum manis saat merasakan manisnya gula gula, atau tawanya yang indah saat melihat cahaya warna warni yang meledak diudara serta bibir manisnya yang akan mengecup bibir yang lebih tinggi setelah acara mereka usai –mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah mencintainya.

Chanyeol tak lagi membendung rasa sakit itu –ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis dan sakit yang semakin menyayat hati.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Chanyeol. Menguatkan pria itu.

"apa..."

Mata berair baekhyun menatap wajah senyum Chanyeol yang basah.

"jika aku menyusulmu apa aku bisa melihatmu lagi baek?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _SEPULUH!_ " orang-orang mulai menghitung mundur ketika kembang api besar telah siap diletuskan keudara.

 _Tidak Chanyeol!_

Pria mungil itu melepaskan genggamannya dengan kaget dan melangkah mundur –menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Pria tinggi itu terlihat menatap langit bersalju dengan tatapan aneh semakin membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

.

.

.

"aku rindu padamu baek,"

" _SEMBILAN!_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan frustasi. Airmatanya semakin tak bisa dibendung.

 _Kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku Chanyeol-ah!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _DELAPAN!_ "

Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya kasar.

.

.

.

" _TUJUH!_ "

Pria mungil itu melarikan pandagannya kesekitar dengan panik. Mencari siapapun orang yang mungkin memperhatikan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan tindakan bodohnya.

.

.

.

" _ENAM!_ "

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Langit malam itu terlihat begitu menarik.

 _Kumohon hentikan dia! Hentikan suamiku!_

Dengan tangisan keras ia berteriak pada orang-orang yang menulikan pendengarannya. Tubuh kecil itu berlarian seperti orang gila untuk menyadarkan semua orang. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

" _LIMA!_ "

Dengan putus asa Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"baekhyun-ah... apa kau mau menikah denganku lagi disana?"

 _Tidak Chanyeol! kau tidak akan kemana-kemana! Kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"aku bahkan sudah membawa cincinmu sayang," Chanyeol merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang lebih kecil pada telapak tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun meraung dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya untuk menghalangi tindakan Chanyeol walau ia tahu itu percuma. Pria tinggi itu tidak bergeming dan semakin mengusap airmatanya kasar. Hati baekhyun tercubit.

 _Aku tidak kembali untuk melihatmu mati chanyeol-ah...aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain. Maafkan aku sempat marah Chanyeol padamu tadi... kumhon kembali lah pada gadis itu! kumohon..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"EMPAT!"_

"maafkan aku jika mengecewakanmu sayang"

 _Chanyeol kumohon..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"TIGA!"_

"mari bertemu lagi disana, baek"

 _Hajima jebal!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"DUAAA!"_

"Baekhyun..."

 _Hajima Chanyeol-ah! Jebal hajima!_

.

.

 _"SATU!"_

DUAAAARRRR!

"aku mencintaimu..."

Sorak sorai terdengar memekakkan telinga. Semua perhatian terarah pada keindahan langit tahun baru dengan harapan kehidupan baru yang lebih indah.

 _Ya kehidupanku bersama Baekhyun_

"HUAAAA!/ Woww/ Eomma! lihat kembang apinya cantik sekali!/ HUEEEEE~~ astaga anak kita terkejut/ sayang, ayo potret aku disana dengan kembang apinya ya~/ ..." riuh _excited_ semua orang mulai terdengar mengagumi indahnya langit malam pergantian tahun.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

CKKIITTTT! CKIIIT!

SRAAKK!

BRAKKK!

"OMO!"

"YA TUHAN APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"ASTAGA SIAPA ITU!?"

"APA DIA GILA?!"

"CEPAT CEPAT TOLONG DIA!"

Mungkin beginilah rasa sakit yang pernah dialami Baekhyun. Kepalanya berat dengan darah yang terus saja keluar mengikis kesadarannya. Tulangnya terasa diremukan dengan paksa bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan gerakan jemarinya lagi.

Kasarnya aspal mengenai kulitnya yang terbuka. Mata bulat itu masih terbuka –memperhatikan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya seperti semut. Salju-salju terus berjatuhan mengenai wajah penuh darah itu.

"astaga apa orang ini baru saja bunuh diri?"

"kulihat dia berlari dengan cepat kearah mobil yang melintas tadi. Ya Tuhan~ apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"apa dia mabuk?!"

"tunggu tunggu kenapa dia kelihatan familiar?"

"Astaga ibu! bukankah dia Park Chanyeol?"

"OMO! Iya dia Park Chanyeol!"

"astaga! Astaga!"

"cepat panggilkan ambulan!"

Suara itu terdengar semakin samar dan udara dingin mulai mencapai jantung yang berdetak lemah.

Mata bulat itu perlahan menutup.

Bayang-bayang senyuman indah baekhyun kembali tergambar dipikirannya. Bayang-bayang pernikahannya, percintaannya, pertengakarannya, kisah cinta tragisnya perlahan berputar bergantian di ingatan.

Bahkan diakhir kesadarannya, bayangan baekhyun berdiri didekatnya dengan wajah basah karena airmata terasa sangat nyata. Baekhyunnya menangis dengan cincin yang melingkar manis dijemarinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum kegelapan merenggut bayangan sosok baekhyun dimatanya.

 _"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi smurf."_

 _"Aku tak ingin menginginkan ini giant."_

 _"Tapi kau menginginkanku."_

 _"Aku menginginkanmu bahagia."_

 _"Kebahagianku ada bersamamu baek."_

 _"Chanyeol... kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama"_

 _"Kita bisa baek. Sekarang kita disini. Aku bersamamu dan kau bersamaku ditempat yang sama."_

 _"..."_

 _Tersenyumlah sayangku. Jangan menangis lagi. Tak akan ada yang menyakiti kita lagi._

 _"..."_

 _"jangan takut dan percayalah padaku"_

 _Bukankah sekarang ini.._

 _._

 _._

 _We Will Always Be Us?_

 **The End**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Beneran End njir kkkk**

 **A/N:**

 **Happy New Year! (besok oy!)**

Ekhem! (test mic) umm...pertama...jangan gaplokin aku ya gaes~ *nyengir ciptadent* kedua...aku gak bisa bikin ff sedih sedih gundah gulana. Gak tau deh feeling cerita ini nyampe gak ke reader. Aku juga gak bisa bikin nc scene (wadudu ketauan amatir) tapi jujur gaes aku udah sering baca begituan sebenernya (ahyu~) # . .love #wink

 **KALIAN SEBENERNYA NGARTI GAK SAMA ALUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK~CANTIKNYA? (** capslock bold error) semoga ngarti ya reader...aku juga pusing sebenernya. Pokoknya tanggalnya antara 30 31 Desember karena ini **FF Special New Year**. Bacanya harus teliti dan pelan biar ngerti yethh~ kalo tetep gak ngerti nanti di-Nagajuseyo-in ama icing lhoh~ *ASTAGA ICING I MISS YOU~~ TTTTTTT*

Sebenernya aku rada ragu buat masukin cerita Chanbaek yang asli kedalam FF ini karena kalian tau sendiri FF ini berakhir menyebalkan dan aku gak mau kalo *mit amit* ya gitu deh... ngertilah~  
tapi kenyataannya aku nekat karena ya aku kebawa feeling sad sadnya cerita asli Chanbaek gitu... biar kerasa tujuannya sih. Gatot ye? (mainin telunjuk)

Kalian jangan ngehate mba Sunbin ama Mba Yejin ya gegara FF ini. Aku gak tahu kenapa milih mereka bedua terlebih mba Sunbin hoho...

Dan... mianhae-in aja ya kalo Inggrisnya patut diacungi jari tengah hiks... *sob sob*

Aku akan segera update FF ku yang terlantar *lirik WAY sama APPA*

Udah Ah acu kebanyakan basah basih takut kalian enek.

Review ya sayang sayang kesayangan Daddy Loey ama Appa Baekboo~

Kalo mau marah-marah atau kritik juga gak papa kok tapi kasih solusi yang membangun yethh~

SARANGHAMNIDANG~~~~

Klik tombol Review dan Favorite ya Aeries~~~~

 **Bbung-bbung-ah Saranghae~~**


End file.
